boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Ruckus
Uncle Ruckus is a self hating black american who hates blacks and likes whites. Ruckus is an overweight homely man with a glass eye who enjoys disassociating him self from blacks. And is outspoken by Huey. Uncle Ruckus is voiced by Gary Anthony Williams. Pesonality In th e first episode Ruckus has an alcohol problem. Ruckus typically shows hatred to any black person around him. He likes to be with white people and compliments then by stating they smell like lemon juice. Despite the fact Ruckus is 70 he still kno ws martial art, like Huey and is a skilled warrior with the nunchuck. Uncle Ruckus is repellent in appearance, behavior, and attitude. He has an intense hatred of anything pertaining to black people, and goes out of his way to free himself from this identity; Ruckus claims God says the path to forgiveness for being black is to rebuke your own race. Ruckus champions the small traces of French,à or Irish ancestry he claims to have (though a DNA test showed he was "102%" African descent "with a 2% margin of error"), and wishes that all black people were still enslaved. He prattles white supremacist rhetoric and calls Michael Jackson (who claimed to have suffered from the pigmentational skin changing disorder vitiligo) a "lucky bastard", as he no longer looks black. Ruckus claims that he himself has "re"-vitiligo, to explain his own skin tone. During the Civil Rights Movement, he protested against Martin Luther King's marches, and would occasionally throw bricks at him, but usually missed. Ruckus served on a jury in 1957 (making him a minimum of 70 circa 2009) in Tennessee that helped convict a blind black man of killing three white girls. In spite of being blind, the African American man supposedly shot the three with a Winchester rifle from about 50 yards away. (Ruckus is the only black person on the otherwise all white jury, in what is a Jim Crow courtroom.) During his first encounter with the Freemans, Ruckus sings Don't Trust Them New Niggas Over There) at The Garden Party, though he socializes freely with the Freemans thereafter. In fact, Robert Freeman and Tom Dubois are probably the only people on the show who could be considered friendly to Uncle Ruckus. Ruckus believes firmly in racially insensitive assaults, hurling invectives of prejudice and hatred to all things black. On being asked if he supported the use of the word "nigga," Ruckus says: "No, I don't think we should use word and I'll tell you why. Because niggas have gotten use d to it! Hell, they like it now. It's like when you growing crops and you strip the soil of its nutrients and goodness and then you can't grow nothin'. You gotta rotate your racial slurs. Now I know its hard, 'cause nigga just rolls off the tongue the way sweat rolls off a nigga's forehead. But we cannot let that be a crutch. 'Specially when there's so many other fine substitutes. Spade, porch-monkey, jiggaboo. I say next time you gon' call a darkie 'nigga', call that coon a jungle bunny instead." Ruckus had a dream when he was in heaven and was white and Robert says Ruckus why the Hell do you want to be white. Ruckus also said he has many jobs. Ruckus also has a favorite racist singer Jimmy Rebel. Ruckus says he hates all black woman but when he meets Ebony Brown he decides to try to marry her. The Freeman family and the Dubois family both don't like Uncle Rukcus due to his racist issues. In the episode The Color Ruckus it's revealed the reason Ruckus believes he has Revitilago is because his mother told him so, and he hates his father and grandmother. Relationship Robert Freeman Robert is the closest thing Uncle Ruckus has to a friend. Occasionally they play a little checkers but Robert usually ends the game when Ruckus says he wants to be white. Huey and Riley Ruckus said that he resented both of them when they came into woodcrest for Huey's part he seems to ignore Ruckus's racial comments. For Riley's part he seems to try to find the weapon that nigga and don't like him Tom Dubois and Sarah Dubois Ruckus tolerates the Dubois family mostly due to Sarah's presence. He thinks that Sarah is with Tom out of pity rather than love. Ebony Brown Even though Uncle Ruckus has shown to have disliked black women he really liked Ebony Brown despite being black he even attempted to marry her but failed Trivia *Ruckus claims to have over three dozen jobs ranging from landscaping to undertaker. Gallery UncleRucku9.jpg return_of_stinkmeaner390.jpg the_uncle_ruckus_show.jpg BOONDOCKS-UNCLERUCKUS.jpg ruckus.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters